robloxiwoodfandomcom-20200214-history
The Heist
The Heist is a 2013 film co-directed by CosimoValuta and AmericanWarshipsFilm. The movie is a co-production between The Mafia Films and Warships Pictures. Plot Ghost, a master thief, is done wrong by Furious Styles, and is left for dead in a ditch, but he lives with the help of his love Rose. After months of healing, Ghost comes up with a plan to get his former boss and take every penny he’s got. To do so, Ghost must first gather his crew and prepare them for the biggest heist of their lives. Production On June 13, 2013, Nickross03597 created the original idea for The Heist, and soon after he hired AmericanWarshipsFilm as the director of the film. On June 13, CosimoValuta was chosen to write the screenplay for the film. On June 26, the complete script was written. Cosimo enforced that he would be directing the film with American on as a Guest Director. In exchange for TMF to distribute the film, Warships Pictures and TMF would register the film as a co-production. Filming lasted from July 1 to July 24. On July 26, an official release date was given. During this time, a series of posters were revealed for the main characters and the main poster for the film. On July 27, the movie was officially released. Cast There were other Extras in the movie that were uncredited. Trivia *A deleted scene after the Furious Styles Mansion massacre featured Ghost and his crew discussing moving onto another city by the name of Carlaville to take over a new mafia organization. *Though The Heist was originally muted for a copyrighted track, BenIsLegit helped with getting the video unmuted. Continuations After the success of The Heist, plans for a sequel were developed in secret. A short film epilogue titled "After The Heist" was being developed which would've focused on Detectives Johnson and al-Islami investigating the crimes Ghost and his crew caused, but then are stopped when Rob, revealed to survive his sucide bombing, kills them. However, in the ensuing chaos that follows, Rose and Ghost's son die when their home in Wisconsin is blown up by the SWAT team. Ghost and his crew flee from Belleville and head off to Carlaville. Three series based on The Styles Mafia, The Bone Crusher Mafia, and The Diante Mafia were initially being considered when The Mafia Saga studio collection was being assembled, but the movie series was later disassembled and along with it, plans for those series. "The Heist II: After The Heist" would've followed Ghost and his crew traveling to Carlaville and usurping The Karlino Family's hold over the city. It was a planned crossover with the Carlo County Outlaws franchise, but the idea was later scrapped when Carlo County Outlaws was lost for two years. A reboot of The Heist was planned as an episode to Assortments (Series). This version had a blonde-haired Rose and Ghost as fugitives attempting to run away from Nate, ChainSaw, and Kato. Rose calls up her brother Rob and step-brother Loco for help, and together, with the help of Quick, storm Furious Styles's compound and become the new leaders of the Styles mafia. However, Ghost gets power hungry and kills Loco, Rob, and Rose. Quick manages to kill Ghost and causes the entire Styles mafia to collapse. Plans to continue revive a sequel to the film were considered all the way up to late 2015, when plans were announced for an official sequel to the original film, but these plans were scrapped when it was determined that the rights to reboot the original film were in the hands of ConFilms. This was the final attempt at a continuation of The Heist franchise. Main Characters Awards and Nominations Media Category:2013 Films Category:Remastered